You don't kill the medic
by Ailorenth
Summary: Sakura has been captured by the akatsuki, she has no idea why or what they want...but the thought of having to stay there with that creepy shark guy terrifies her. But will she do whatever it takes to escape?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! SO this is my first KisaxSaku, and first fanfic in a LONG time. The sentences in italics represent Sakura's inner thoughts.

Oh and this is set in shipuuden time (before Itachi is killed)

Enjoy ~~

* * *

"You don't kill the fucking medic, dipshit".

"Hm, we were told to wipe them out, not wimp out, un!"

_footsteps._

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start, inhaling the sticky scent of blood as she took in deep, ruptured breaths. It was cold, and damp, and, underground? Yes, a cave, definitely a cave. The lack of light and fresh air confirmed her beliefs as she opened her dry weary eyes. She scanned her surroundings quickly, before letting her head drop back to her chest. From what she could gather, she was on her knees chained to some cave wall, and she was bleeding, a lot. The black mist started to creep in again, and she let herself be taken by the darkness.

"So the mission went well then?".

"Of course it did, they are all dead aren't they?".

"Deidara, the mission was to retrieve the documents, did you do that?".

"What do take me for Itcahi? That girl has the documents".

"Thank you Kisame" Itachi spoke.

"I did all the work! Kisame just sat in the tree and watched, I should be getting the thanks, un"

"Well congratulations for not being completely useless" Kisame smirked.

Deidara pulled a face and strutted over to Sakura "So what do we do with her, un?".

Kisame shrugged and shoved Deidara to the side "There's no physical scroll, so I guess she has it in hiding".

"Excellent, then I can retrieve it myself" Itachi ordered.

"Heh, not in her state, besides have you seen the gash those pissing Anbu left on my chest?" Kisame exaggerated "She can fix me up first, the bitch" he snarled.

"So be it, she stays alive, one week" And with that, Itachi left with a poof.

"Hm, should have killed her with the rest of those Konaha Ninjas" mused Deidara, who swiftly followed Itcahi out.

Kisame crouched and smirked at the weak little girl collapsed in front of him "scream when you wake up pinkie".

* * *

_Trees, whizzing past in a blur, anbu mask...I remember an anbu mask. Right! I was on a mission, to Suna, I think. Red clouds..blood..screaming..Oh god, AKATSUKI!_

"GET AWAY FROM THEM" Sakura screamed as she awoke from her daze. She fumbled about trying to gain some movement, it was futile, these chains were tight and she had little chakra, plus her head was killing her.

"Jesus..." She touched her head with her clothed hand, but immediately recognised the substance "Shit".

Just as she was gaining her bearings, the door slammed open and some huge monstrous creature lurked towards her.

"Shit Shit Shit" her words failing her, she managed a slightly croaky "I'll kill you!".

The creatures eyes peered at her through the dark and moved in front of her, all the light from the doorway ceasing behind it's large demeanour, and then it spoke.

"Now now Kunoichi" it cooed "I really don't think you've thought this little battle plan through now have you?" a mocking tone laced in his words.

"W-who are you? Are you, Akatsuki?" her eyebrows furrowed into a frown "Where are the anbu?" she demanded.

"Dead, of course" it smirked "No one takes on the mighty Kisame Hoshigaki, and lives".

_Kisame...The shark..guy? Oh jeez, well done Sakura!_

"So what about me?" She coughed out.

"Oh?" Kisame bared his teeth venomously "and why would I tell you that, little Kunoichi?".

_Shit, keep him talking Sakura! Try to learn something about him!_

"You need me alive, for.."

"For?" He mused.

She was hurting, her head pounding with every sentence she strung together "somethi-".

_My head...my chest? I think I've broken some ribs, shit if I keep bleeding out ill just die right here._

But it was too late, she had passed out again.

"Heh, guess I'll get Kakuzu".

* * *

Kakuzu glared daggers into the bloody mess on his operating table of sorts.

"And what, Kisame, do you expect me to do with this?" he ground out.

"Fix it up, I need it" He replied dryly.

"It will cost you, Shark".

"I have money, just sort it" He threw back as he left the immensely creepy chamber.

Kakuzu's hand drifted over Sakura's beaten body, a small cynical smile planted on his dead lips. His threads zipped out of his Frankenstein arms and began searching for some skin to sew.

"That's a nasty cut on your side, girl" He spoke mainly to himself "That's all i'm doing, it'll cost Kisame extra if he thinks i'm wasting time on this thing" and with that he got to work, zig-zagging in and out of Sakura's pale skin, closing up the deep cut under her ribs.

_Ow, what is this? Eurgh, what is that? This hurts, what's he doing, oh god he is going to kill me-_

_THUD._

"She's all yours" Kakuzu spoke.

Kisame looked at the pink and red puddle of Kunoichi laying on his chamber floor. What was he supposed to do with her? He sat on his sofa, elbows leaning into his thighs.

"Fine."

* * *

"GET NARUTO AND KAKASHI IN HERE NOW!" demanded an infuriated Hokage, strutting backwards and forward in her messy office.

"Yo-" Kakashi started as he appeared in the window frame.

"Hey Tsunade what'ya yelling about?!" a tired Naruto joined Kakashi in the small room.

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose vigorously "Sakura was due to arrive in Suna TWO days ago, no word from anyone" she explained.

"Tsundade-Sama, Sakura is a big girl i'm sure she's fi-"

"Kakashi! I know my student, i'm afraid something has happened" She paused, thinking how to word her next sentence "The Akatsuki have been spotted on the borders of the Land of Wind".

"Akatsuki" Naruto seethed "Kakashi, we leave in one hour" he ordered.

"I'll be there" Kakashi reassured as Naruto poofed out of the room.

"Kakashi, the Akatsuki aren't to be messed with, as you know, that's why i'm leaving this up to you and Naruto" Tsunade said softly.

"I understand" came Kakashi's equally soft reply "We'll find her".

* * *

_I need to get up, but god if I get up i'll probably be killed anyway. Hm, that freak did something to me. She touched her hand to her head again, only to wince in agony as she still felt the searing pain there. Well he wasn't a medic... oh. Her hand traced down to her abdomen where it picked curiously at the stitching on her side. Nice, what a mess, but, why did they stop the bleeding? All kinds of images and reasons raced through her head, She was sure she would have preferred to of just been killed._

"So you're awake" grumbled a low, distant voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah I-" she trailed off, again.

"I had Kakuzu fix up that nasty wound Deidara gave you" Kisame spoke as he pulled a wet stone from his pouch.

"Oh, Thank you-"

_Thank you?! That's just great Sakura, what kind of a response was that!_

"You're going to heal me, Kunoichi" He continued, searching around his table for a kunai that needed sharpening.

_At least he isn't going to use it on his teeth..._

"You're Konoha friends left me with a very deep cut" Kisame glared his teeth in her direction, visibly making her shiver "And I don't like scars, I heard you were a pretty good medic".

Sakura was stunned, He wanted her to heal him?

"Heh, you wish" she mumbled.

"What was that, prisoner?" He snapped back. Kisame wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

"I'd rather die than help the enemy, dipshit!" She spat out.

He was angry now, how dare she try and undermine him, in her situation no less.

"Fine" He stood "Then you die".

_FUCK, wrong move Sakura...unless.._

He shifted into a upright position, and hoisted Samehada to his side.

_Shit._

He stepped towards her, and watched as she tried to lift her unresponsive body off the murky ground.

"I don't play around Kunoichi, i'm called the monster of the mist for a reason little girl" He informed her.

He lunged Samehada towards her and watched as her eyes widened in shock. He laughed as his sword came crashing down in her direction.

_No way!_

She jerked her body into submission and rolled just quick enough to the side to avoid the menacing blade, as quick as she had thought it, she dashed towards the table and snatched at the absent Kunai and launched it straight at his head.

He blocked it with ease, glaring down at her with a hint of curiosity in his eye. She moved with force towards him, fist clenched in a desperate attempt to break his smirk. His giant hand came up to stop her fist, just inches from his nose.

"I see" he chuckled "Won't go without a fight?".

Sakura panted, still forcing her fist into his hand, hoping, praying it would at least make contact.

His hand closed around her small gloved fist and pulled it to his side, lurching her forward. His face loomed over hers and his sharp teeth lit up with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His hand closed around her small gloved fist and pulled it to his side, lurching her forward. His face loomed over hers and his sharp teeth lit up with desire. Sakura squirmed in discomfort, She looked up to meet his gaze with a scowl, whilst taking in all of his distinct features she had read so much about in her Bingo Books. Blue shark-like skin, with black beady eyes, set above a set of gills that moved ever so slightly when he breathed. Her eyes glanced down ever so quickly to his mouth, where his mocking grin was still in place.

_G__o__d those teeth are terrifying._

"What a predicament you are in, Kunoichi" Kisame mused, breaking her out of her slight daydream. He gripped her fist tight and with one swift motion threw the girl halfway across the room and into the wall.

She almost flew at light speed, until the rocky, damp wall broke fall. The pink haired girl slammed helplessly like a rag-doll, letting a small gasp of pain breach her swollen lips. She picked her head off the floor, slowly losing the dizziness the impact had given her. Sakura coughed violently into the back of her hand, drawing in a sharp breath at the pain. She pulled her arm away and grimaced at the sight of fresh blood speckling her milky skin.

"Fine" She ground out between heavy breaths "I'll heal your damn chest, Shark".

"Oh?" Kisame smirked "and what changed your mind".

"Well, I need to be alive to kick your ass" She half joked.

Kisame looked down at her with a speckle of confusion in his face. _Was that a joke? _He left the room without another word and slammed the door shut behind him, hearing a lock click Sakura presumed that meant stay. The poor girl lifted her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms securely around and did something she hadn't done for a long, long time, cry.

* * *

The white haired sharingan ninja and the number one knuckle-head ninja leaped furiously through the thick forest, never once slowing down to take a breath. The tree branches creaked and groaned under the pressure as they flew by, Naruto frowned at his own thoughts. A thick tree branch gave under the pressure of his chakra infused jump and fell smashing to the ground.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out "Naruto listen to me".

The blonde ninja turned his head slightly, anger plastered fiercely on his young face "What is it Kakashi-sensei? We have to speed up!" He shouted back.

"I understand you are worried, Naruto, I am too" Kakashi's expression was _almost _worried "But do you think using all your chakra and anger are going to help find her? Save it for the enemy Naruto!".

"But Kakashi-sensei, what if they _are_ Akatsuki? I mean who knows what they will do to Sakura" Naruto grimaced at his own words "I mean they could torture her or-or" He paused, sadness eloping his eyes "or worse" he breathed.

"I know Naruto, I had Tsunade call us some back-up, as soon as Gai's team get back from their mission they will be hot on our tail. Also Ino volunteered to gather their old team to help, Naruto we all want to _help_".

He seemed somewhat satisfied with Kakashi's answered, and sped back up to his preferred speed, first clenched with all sorts of emotions.

Kakashi, however, saw through his own calm voice, he has faced the Akatsuki, more than one of them, and he was worried.

* * *

_Am I dead yet? Probably, good going Sakura, I thought I had grown out of being the damsel. _She frowned at her own thoughts. Sakura knew that Naruto would be the first to hunt her down, for a glimpse of a moment, comfort settled in, but as soon as it had arrived, it was drowned out with an overwhelming sense of guilt and worry. _Maybe that's what they want?! And i'm going to lead Naruto straight here! Shit what an idiot._

"Are you done snivelling?" Came a harsh voice.

Sakura looked away.

"Now, where Is that scroll you were delivering that was so important?" Kisame asked roughly.

"W-what? Scroll?" Sakura asked. _Ofcourse, I was delivering a scroll to Gaara personally, is that what they wanted? Hm._

"Answer me properly girl, or you lose a limb"

"Well I don't have it!" She spat back.

"Wrong answer" he smirked. He was above her in a matter of seconds, staring right through her.

"I-it would have been sealed inside one of the anbu, so tough luck" She could almost rejoice at her words.

"Oh? Then I guess you are of no use to me" He picked Samehada off his back and aimed it right at her face.

"B-but your injury? It'll become infected if you just leave it bandaged up like that!" She blurted out. Since when was she so concerned about _that._

"Would you look at that, the little Kunoichi has a crush on her captor, how cliché" Kisame laughed, not as maniacal as Sakura had expected.

She blushed inwardly, why? She had no idea, but lifted her head to look him dead in the eye "I'm just trying to stay alive shark, I have my uses" She growled.

"Fine, I take it you have regained some of your chakra" He begun "but don't think you could even _attempt_ to best me, girl" He rested Samehada to his side and patted her with his other hand "Samehada here can drain every ounce of chakra In your body in a second, and she is _quite_ hungry" He smirked his Kisame smirk.

"I won't" Sakura stated.

"Good! Then you have one hour to clean up and get ready or whatever you medics do" Kisame left for a few minutes before emerging with a clean rag and a luke-warm bucket of water, then he slumped down on the couch.

Sakura timidly stood up, she took a tiny step towards the bucket, never peeling her eyes away from Kisame who was shrugging his signature Akatsuki robe off his shoulders.

_Okay Sakura, this is just like a day at work. Except, he's the enemy, he is practically a shark, and oh he is taking his shirt off, nothing to worry about._

"I guess I don't get a shower, huh" She mumbled under her breath.

"You get what you are given, girl" He spoke back.

"I have a name" Sakura grumbled quietly.

She quickly washed all the grime and blood off her pale skin, making her feel somewhat clean. Whilst eyeing the shark-man on the sofa she raised her hand to her injured head, It glowed a soft green colour as she began repairing the damage.

Kisame noticed the spike in her chakra signal and glanced over to the girl, he knew what she was doing, but let it slide because he was _oh so _generous.

Sakura carefully approached Kisame, staring intently at his rather nasty injury. "They really got you bad huh" She said, mainly to herself, she outreached her hand to trace the broken skin.

Kisame sharply grabbed her hand and pulled his face to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura carefully approached Kisame, staring intently at his rather nasty injury. "They really got you bad huh" She said, mainly to herself, she outreached her hand to trace the broken skin.

Kisame sharply grabbed her hand and pulled his face to hers.

"Yeah well I got them, _dead_" He mused before throwing her hand back to her side.

Sakura was startled by his outburst of pride and inwardly noted that he may just be as full of pride as Gai-sensei.

The shark slumped back into the sofa cushion and seemed to wince a tiny bit as his chest curved into the not-so soft support.

The pink haired Kunoichi took in the image of such a legendary Shinobi, slouched back into a beaten old sofa, running his blue hand through his even blue-er hair. What a strange sight it was to see such a feared and powerful man acting so, _normal. _Her eyes lazily trailed down to his painful looking injury, already showing signs of infection. His muscles tensed as he pulled his headband off his forehead and chucked it carelessly onto the table. The sharp clang of metal hitting wood woke her from her tired daze with a start.

She moved quickly over to the table where her backpack was sitting.

"You kept my stuff then" She asked nonchalantly.

"Looking for the scroll" He murmured.

_Shit, the scroll_. _If they don't get that information they are going to kill me. Just stay calm Sakura, we will stay alive by any means necessary, I've got too much information to lose._

"Whatever, _I _didn't have it so" She sarcastically said back.

"Your a feisty little Kunoichi, aren't you?" Kisame mused "Much like that blonde knuckle-head kid from your village, you know, the one I'm gonna kill eventually" he smirked.

_Naruto._

"I'll kill you before you touch him" She growled.

Kisame looked at her tense form through half-lidded eyes "I see, you're a 'friend' I presume then" he chuckled at the thought.

"Yes, and team mate" She seethed "You wouldn't stand a chance anyway". _Good job Sakura, let's just piss him right off._

"Is that so?" Kisame stood from the couch, mere inches away from Sakura "I guess that makes you that medic, Tsunade's project huh".

Sakura noticeably flinched as she felt his chakra close in around her, he was close. "What of it?" She replied, trying to steady her voice.

"Well well" Kisame grinned "Then you were the one that took down Sasori".

_Oh no, now he's gonna have a grudge against me, Jesus I've put my foot in it this time._

* * *

"I hated that arrogant little prick" Kisame let out an almost ground shaking laugh "Glad he's gone". He slumped back down onto the sofa, one arm behind his head for support. "Now where's my medicine _nurse_".

Kisame had noticeably changed his mood, was he less confident he could kill her? Maybe, probably not. She had made him laugh somehow, and it eased her discomfort if only a little.

"Jesus don't call me that you sound like some kind of pervert" As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura instantly regretted them. She dropped her guard for just a second and her big mouth chose _those_ words, of all the things she could have said to quicken her impending doom.

Another ground-rattling laugh escaped Kisame's lips "You are so much more interesting that Itachi, guy barely speaks".

_Itachi, the man that drove Sasuke to madness. What i'd give to get my hands on him._

He laughed, again, that was a good sign. Sakura thought of dragging out the conversation, maybe giving him false Intel, trying to stall him for even a few minutes maybe. But he would be smarter than that for sure, he would suss her out then kill her there and then. No, she needed to play this smart, Tsunade would have noticed her absence and sent someone for her. She just had to play it out.

"Right, lay back and relax, it's started to get infected but first i'll have to check internally" her medical background took over and she instantly began laying out ointments and bandages.

"Whatever doc, just fix me up, I don't want no ugly scars".

"Don't want any proof that someone got so close to the great Kisame?" She said quietly.

"Nah, don't want to turn off any ladies".

Sakura looked at him disgusted, what a vain human being, kind of.

The medic pulled on some gloves and began to fill her palms with green chakra, she placed them ever so close to his rough looking skin and let her chakra infiltrate his body.

Kisame winced slightly at the feeling.

"Not good" Sakura bit her lip "You've got two broken ribs, i'm surprised you can still move that arm" She stated as she pulled her hand to his wrist, She lifted it gently as if treating a Konoha-ninja.

"Does that hurt?" She asked seriously.

"It's bearable" Kisame said through closed teeth.

"Hm" She continued up his arm, feeling for any collateral damage that may have been cause by such a forceful blow. She huffed at the restrictions of her glove and snapped the thing off her hand as if it burnt her skin. She moved her hand back to his arm, tracing from his wrist up to his elbow, which she manoeuvred one too many times, just for good measure.

"Hs, I told you to heal this massive great big cut, not give me a damn massage" Kisame snapped.

She glared dangerously at him before moving up to his bicep, where she prodded her fingers here and there, giving his arm a vigorous check-up. She found herself tracing the lines of definition of his muscles, noting that his skin was less shark-like than anticipated. She became fascinated but just what this man was, did he feel touch the same as she did? Did he feel pain the same way?

She snapped back to his quizzical face and fumbled her glove back onto her hand. "Going to check your organs, they will need repairing first" She said in a very matter-of-fact way.

Sakura let her chakra fill into his skin once again, this time weaving past his broken bones and into his lungs "Jesus" She let out. She whizzed her head round, hand still in place and grabbed a small tin of ointment off the table.

"Your left lung is punctured!" She quickly set to work, working the ointment into the skin no longer than half a second before Kisame through her ointment covered hand off his chest.

Sakura was taken back by his force, had she done something wrong?

_Are sharks allergic to this or something?!_

"You better not be feeding me anything funny Kunoichi!" he bellowed.

"What? No I-"

"Cause even if you poisoned me, you don't think we would have the antidote her? Every kind of poison Sasori made, we made an antidote" Kisame half-grinned, and it was a terrifying one.

"Jesus let me speak! It's just a herbal remedy that helps repair inner tissue!" She protested, trying to show him the harmless mess on her hand.

He huffed at her and settled back into his sofa. Kisame must have moved too quick, because it looked like that manoeuvre made his face wince, he panted slightly before resuming his not-interested expression.

"You should be dead with that injury" She mumbled "How are you still alive?".

Kisame turned his head away, clearly uninterested by the girls fascination.

The pink haired girl replaced her other hand back onto his chest, suddenly flushed with the realisation of their proximity. She may as well have been straddling him, she had to be close enough to be precise. But she had never done anything like this on someone who was still concious.

Her chakra began to repair the lung tissue slowly, using the ointment to calm the irritated skin. He chakra was met with an unusual thing, something inside Kisame's own body was repairing his tissue as well, just about slowing the internal bleeding to a somewhat safe pace.

* * *

_So that's it, he can heal himself, even if it is just barely. It must be his chakra, he must have so much of it._

Sakura was becoming more and more fascinated by her patient by the second. With the help of the extra chakra it only took about 15 minutes of pure silence and concentration to repair the lung to almost as good as new.

She peeled her hands away from his chest and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Sakura actually felt quite proud of herself. She leaned back over, this time at a safer distance and sat on the wooden table.

Kisame must have noticed a slight smirk appear on her face and became curious. He was actually quite impressed, in himself for clearly impressing the young woman in front of him, and with said young woman for performing such a dangerously precise operation on him without slipping up.

"Don't look too proud of yourself girl, still gotta fix this thing" He grumbled, pointing to his still visible gash across his chest.

"Well just be thankful you are still alive! There is a reason Sasori is dead" She replied, almost smug. "And for the record, Kankuro, Gaara's brother, didn't die. I saved his life from that grotesque puppet thing" She spat out.

Kisame raised and eyebrow, he was actually quite impressed. No one had been able to counteract Sasori's own poison, and yet this 18 year old girl did it like it was nothing.

Sakura felt awkward standing in their silence, wondering whether or not he actually thought of her as some sort of opponent or not. So she got back to work on his broken ribs and infected wound. As she was getting to work on his ribs, known to be a painful spot to fix, she felt him slowly drop his guard a tiny bit and his breathing evened out.

_He's passed out. I'm impressed he even managed to stay alive this long, let alone stay on his guard. And to think, I thought he just had a scratch. That man has some serious stamina i'll give him that._

Sakura sat silently, working away on his unconscious body, careful not to wake him.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit short but I thought it was a good place to leave it, please review and tell me any ideas you have!

~Happy reading

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura sat silently, working away on his unconscious body, careful not to wake him.

Half an hour went by, and the shark-man was still sleeping soundly, Sakura was pondering a quick slip of her hand into his chest cavity. Maybe a small chakra induced puncture to the heart, that would kill him for sure, well maybe. It would slow him down atleast.

The chakra in her palm wavered, It was possible to take this man out here and now, I mean he was an A-rank criminal. But something was stopping Sakura, her chakra was just centre metres from his vitals, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

_He's fast asleep, I'm not like that. No way! What kind of a wimp would I be if I killed someone when their defences were completely down...But what he said about Naruto. He couldn't kill him, could he?_

As Sakura was pondering her choices, her hair began to stand on ends, what was that chakra she could feel? It wasn't Kisame's, it was, _scarier_.

"**Heh heh heh, looks like we have an Assassin in our mits, lets kill her**!" A dangerous voice filled the small cave room, but there was no body to accompany it.

_What is this? Genjutsu? RELEASE! Damn..._

"Maybe She is a friendly...you never know_" _Another voice. Still no body.

"**Nonsense! Lets eat her! She looks so tastey"**

"Well She _did _look like she was going to kill him..." Sakura by far preferred this voice, but either way, they both wanted her dead.

The pink haired Kunoichi rose to her feet, She couldn't take on two Akatsuki members, if they even were Akatsuki, but she'd be damned if She didn't go down kicking and screaming. She stood up carefully, pulling a kunai off the table with her left hand and held it defensively In front of her face.

_Used most of my chakra healing that freakin' Shark, okay concentrate, You don't even know where they are. Not above, behind, must be below!_

A chakra infused hand broke the still air, fist clenched and dangerous. Sakura swung her hand toward the ground, planning on smashing them out of the floor. As she felt her knuckles make contact with the earthy floor, something halted her attack completely.

She swung her head to where her hand _should _have shattered the ground to see a green vine protruding out of the ground, and it certainly wasn't their earlier. It had her hand and wrist clenched tightly in it's grasp and it was getting tighter. What the hell kind of plant was this?

The grip got tighter as it began to sink back into the earth it came from, dragging Sakura with it. She could feel the damp cold dirt against her knuckles as She started to panic. She flipped the kunai in her free hand and charged it toward the thorn covered writhing vine.

_-CLINK-_

Her eyes widened as the helpless realisation kicked in. Another vine had flew out of the ground and grabbed her other wrist with such force that the kunai dislodged itself from her hand and fell spinning to the floor. Sakura swore under her breath and began to furiously twist and shake her arm to rid her of this strange plant.

_-SNAP-_

A blood curdling scream filled the cave and echoed back to Sakura's ears. Her hand fell limp and blood began to seep out of the cuts the sharp thorns had left behind. Her wrist was broken, in more than one places she figured as there was nothing her sobbing pleads could do to get her hand to move. Her flush cheeks became red as tears streamed down her sweat covered face, and dripped solemnly onto the floor, the only sound that penetrated through the silence of impending doom.

* * *

"Zetsu, enough!" A bellowing command came from the blue haired man.

"**She's an imposter! And must be disposed of" **

"She's my new trophy I brought back, and i'd quite like her to finish fixing me up before you _eat_ her" Kisame stood from his seat, and strode over to where Samehada was leaning patiently against the wall.

Sakura's scream had woken the man from his sleep and immediately put him on his guard. He took Samehada and rested her on his shoulder "Don't think I can't sniff you out, now if you'd kindly leave my quarters".

"Yes Kisame"

"**Wait till Pein hears about you keeping a pet in here" **The voice trailed off as the vines began to unwind and slither back into the ground.

Sakura's knees finally gave under the crushing agony and she slumped helplessly onto the floor, arm limp by her side.

* * *

Kisame pointed his sword at her, trying to elicit some kind of explanation. He touched her chin with the covered blade and lifted her head gently using Samehada. He took in what a pathetic sight She was, tear-stained face, matted pink hair dotted with dry blood, and the newly broken flesh becoming sticky on her wrist.

"I didn't try anything" the girl whimpered. She turned her face to meet his glare, the shine in her eyes outlining the fear that still lingered there.

Kisame huffed in approval and lowered Samehada to his side, before setting her back against the wall. He looked down at his faint scar and turned his nose up, She didn't even finish the job.

"He was going to kill, no, _eat _me" She sobbed "What kind of people _are _you!" She flung her head back toward the ground, covering her fresh tears with her dirty hair.

Kisame looked at her with almost pity, she _had_ healed him, he probably would have died if She hadn't used her little medic hands to fix him. Hell, Kakuzu could barely stitch up a cut without causing more damage.

He sighed and walked over to the girl "Get up".

"No" Sakura whispered.

He saw her turn her face just enough to glare daggers at him, the ferocity in her eyes had returned, and it almost sent a shiver down his spine. He smirked just enough to make sure She saw and outstretched his hand in her direction.

Sakura looked up at the powerful man, smirking as if this whole situation was funny! She pulled what strength She had left and slapped his blue hand away, anger apparent on her face.

"This is your fault! Everything, He was going to eat me with no second thought!" words were escaping her mouth with no sign of stopping "I have friends and, and family and they need me, Do you even know what that's like to care about someone, or are you just a monster like the books say!"

Kisame was taken back by her outburst, this wasn't the goody-i'm-going-to-kill-you Kunoichi he had seen thus far. And then She said something She wouldn't be able to take back.

"Why didn't you just _kill_ me!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry there isn't too much to this chapter, mainly setting the scene, more soon ~ mwuah 3**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Why didn't you just _kill_ me!?"

That's it, the words were out, Sakura was probably going to be killed for being such a sensitive little sucker now. Kisame was stood dumbfounded, sure captives would usually ask that question, but not like this. Sprung on him like he had hurt her damn feelings or something. Where had all these emotions come from? What kind of Shinobi has a mental break down in front of their captor?

The pink mess pulled her broken wrist to her chest and heaved her heavy body off the floor with her good arm. She stood less than a metre from the shark man, eyes twitching, threatening to start the flow of tears again. Her face contorted into a scowl, one Kisame hadn't seen as of yet, He knew Tsunade had a temper on her, but could it have rubbed off onto her student?

Sakura took a shaky step in Kisame's direction "I am _not _a trophy! I'm a Kunoichi of the village Hidden in the Leaves and if you are going to kill me then good luck! I'll kill every last one of you if I have to! You won't keep me here, with these, these _things!_" She flew a pointed finger to the holes in the ground.

She felt like her blood was boiling, she was just so damn angry, why wasn't she dead? Why is she being pushed around like some kind of rag-doll? She would be better off in some dingy cell. As the words began trailing off to incoherent sounds, her body felt weak and her legs like jelly and She stumbled forward clumsily.

_Shit, I must have used all of my chakra...no...Naruto...I.._

He legs gave and her wavering body fell forward toward the cold ground, her eyes slowing shutting under the profound pressure as She whispered his name for maybe the last time.

_-THUD-_

The pink mess halted before it connected with the ground, a wash of blue and black where the last things She saw before completely passing out.

* * *

"hm" Kisame looked at the pink and red bundle laying limp over his forearm. He didn't know why he caught her, easier to throw over his shoulder this way I guess? He took the girls tiny wrist and slumped her over his shoulder with ease. Now what was he going to do with her? She was no threat, at least not anymore, She was smart enough not to try and kill him whilst he was quite blissfully asleep. In fact She probably _could _have done, a quick slip of the hand and he would have been dead. Kisame stood pondering his situation, did he just dispose of her? Maybe chuck her in the lake and walk away, or maybe She would conform and join the Akatsuki? It sure would be nice to have another woman about, and one with so much soul as well.

He sighed and waltzed over to a door toward the back of the room, he could barely fit through the doorway with his impressive height and this thing over his shoulder. He walked into what appeared to be his sleeping chamber and almost launched the Kunoichi onto the bed in the corner. Making almost no effort whatsoever he snatched his Akatsuki robe from the other room and also launched that onto the bed.

"Damn thing cluttering up the place, Samehada keep an eye on her, I'm going out." And with that, he grabbed his netted vest top and left through the first door.

Sakura awoke sleepily, head pounding and eyes sticky. Her peaceful awakening was interrupted by a searing pain in her hand, she quickly propped herself up on her one good elbow and looked disdainfully at her injury.

* * *

_Damn, that actually happened. How long have I been out? At least I can feel some chakra coming back to me... Where am I? Am I in a...bed?_

Her eyes flew open at the sight of light green bedsheets and a red and black Akatsuki cloak sprawled out over her body. She whizzed herself into a sitting position to take in her surroundings. Well she was definitely in a bed, and definitely still in that cave, but she couldn't feel that daunting sense of someone watching her anymore. Kisame had left? She concentrated what chakra she had and did a discreet overview of the surrounding area.

_Two...Three..No...Seven? Seven chakra signals, and they are all the same.._

A sudden fear gripped her as she took in said chakra signal, She remembered it from somewhere.

_Shit, that plant thing! So i'm not alone then...Why are they so far away though? I must be in some kind of compound._

Sakura wearily rubbed her forehead before making her decision. She was massively outnumbered and didn't have a single drop of helpful knowledge on any of the ninjas that where most probably guarding this place.

_Guess i'm staying put for now..._

She sighed and decided she could at least try and mend her broken wrist. It wasn't a massive job so she set to work binding her bones back together with the use of her chakra. She winced in pain as she heard small cracks and creaks beneath her skin. A few painful minutes passed and Sakura was left panting and almost chakra-less, _again._

_Damn, couldn't heal the surface wounds, great they are covered in dirt! Most likely going to get infected, there must be a water source around here somewhere..._

She begrudgingly pulled herself to her feet and slowly walked over to the door, She was utterly unimpressed by the décor and scoffed at the creak that sounded throughout the cave when she pushed the door open. She would have been scared someone would hear her but was assured that if no one came running at her with a knife for using her chakra, then a creaky door would be no problem.

That sword in the corner of the room_ did _unnerve her though and she crept past it as if it was sleeping soundly and she ought not to wake it. She made it all the way to the bigger door before the realisation of warmth crept in on her, She was still hugging the 'blanket' to her chest and around her shoulders. She peered down and let out a small squeak, it wasn't the pale green cheap duvet cover, it was that damn cloak. Sakura looked at the thing like it repulsed her and tossed it onto the floor before stepping out into the breezy tunnels of the cave.

What felt like hours went by as Sakura tip toed through the winding pathways, hand touching the cold walls as if to keep her stable. As she was starting to lose hope a almost delightful smell crept into her nose, water! A small smile appeared on her lips as She began to trace the smell to it's direction, her walking picked up pace and before She knew it, she was standing outside on lush green grass, a blissful summer breeze blowing through her hair.

* * *

Kisame shook his hair to rid it off the excess water and trudged out of the lake to find his clothes. Sakura had been out nearly a whole day, last he went to check on her She was snoring lightly under his cloak, clutching it tightly in one hand. He felt a small sense of protectiveness swell up inside him, which he just as quickly replaced with the need to spill some blood. He pulled his pants and vest top on and set off back to the hideout to retrieve Samehada, he could definitely do with some combat to stretch his muscles, and clear his mind.

He began to stroll leisurely back to the compound when a faint smell of blood caught his senses, He smirked sinisterly as his previous wishes may just become a reality. He jumped expertly into the nearest tree and sat and waited for the doomed traveller.


End file.
